


Pumpkin Spice Fluff

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pumpkins, Sam Is So Done, fluffy fluffy fluff, gratuitous Archer reference, innocent AF, seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Reader loves fall, Dean loves reader and pie, Sam is snarky, Cas is clueless. It's cute.





	Pumpkin Spice Fluff

“Look! Apple cider doughnuts!” you exclaimed, and swung your shopping bags onto the big library table. You pulled off your hat and gloves and rummaged around until you found the small paper bag. “Passed a cute little orchard on the way back, they were just putting them out,” you said proudly, and held out a doughnut toward Sam. 

“No eating in the library,” Sam said, without looking up from his crossword. “Help me with this one? John Irving character, four letters.” You shrugged and bit into the doughnut yourself. 

“Pie?” Dean asked hopefully. You handed over the box. 

“Pumpkin, just for you,” you said. Dean kissed you on the cheek and opened the box gleefully. 

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you,” he said sweetly. You weren't sure if he was talking to you or his pie. He headed for the kitchen, grunting “fork” over his shoulder. 

“Garp,” you said. 

“Excuse you?” Sam asked, looking up with raised eyebrows. 

“Garp. Book. World according to. John Irving,” you answered, distracted as you looked through the rest of your bags. 

“Oh! Thanks,” Sam said enthusiastically. He pushed his hair behind his ears and grinned down at the page. 

Dean reappeared with a fork, and settled onto the couch with a rapturous expression on his face. 

“No food in the library,” Sam repeated, incredulously watching Dean dig into the pie. You could see crumbs falling from his mouth. “Do you want ants? Cause that's how you get ants!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Bite me,” Dean grinned, his teeth full of pumpkin filling. 

“Can anyone tell me why there was a pumpkin with a face on the front steps?” Castiel asked, entering the library. “Is it a message, perhaps?” 

“It’s a Jack o’ lantern!” you said happily. You tossed him one of the mini-pumpkins you were holding and started arranging the others on the table as a centerpiece. 

“Why? I mean, what does it do? Is this some sort of protective magic?” Cas asked, turning the miniature pumpkin over in his hands and examining it.

“It’s for fall!” you chirped. You pulled some fake spiderwebs out of another bag and started draping them artistically over one of the bookshelves. 

“It’s only been October for a day,” Sam grumbled. 

“Let her have her fun,” Dean said, mouth still full. “She’s cute when she’s excited.” You blew him a kiss. Sam scowled. 

“I don’t understand,” Cas began. 

“You don’t need to understand. Just decorate!” you said, and threw him another bag of spiderwebs. Sam grumbled something unintelligible. 

“If you keep being such a Halloween Grinch I’m gonna shove those spiderwebs up your ass,” Dean said. He poked his brother with his fork. 

“I just want to finish my crossword,” Sam said, but you could see the faintest bit of a smile creeping over his lips. 

“Let me help,” Cas said. He went over to stand behind Sam and peered over his shoulder. “Here.” He touched the crossword with one finger. 

“Cas!” Sam yelped. “I didn't mean like that!” He looked pained. 

“But you have all the answers now,” Cas said innocently. 

“Good, now you can help,” you said. “There are three more pumpkins in the car, go get em. One for each of you!” 

Sam heaved a sigh as he headed up the stairs, but he was definitely grinning now. 

“Here, let me, short stuff,” Dean said, getting up as he watched you struggle with the spiderwebs and a high shelf. “Also, you have some sugar on your face.” He wrapped you in a bear hug and licked the doughnut sugar from the corner of your mouth. “Sweet,” he smiled, and kissed you again. 


End file.
